Tormentas
by Oiaso
Summary: Este fic participa en el "Reto de Apertura: Libres Ciudadanos", del foro "Historias de Starling City". ¿Cómo afecta a Oliver el primer aniversario de su rescate de Lian Yu? ¿Qué puede hacer Raisa para ayudarle?


**Nota de la autora: **Este fic está situado hacia el final de la primera temporada; y para que tenga sentido vamos a dar por hecho que cada temporada dura aproximadamente un año, ¿vale?

Espero que Oliver no sea OOC, pero es que realmente creo que en la serie se deja ver demasiado poco lo mucho que todo el tema de la isla le afecta.

Y otra cosa… Lo de "señorito Oliver" me suena fatal (estoy acostumbrada a verlo en inglés y Mr. Oliver me suena mucho mejor), pero es que en la serie (en castellano) Raisa le llama así, y he preferido no cambiarlo.

Por cierto, os estaré muy agradecida si me dejáis un comentario para saber lo que pensáis ;-) ¡Gracias!

Espero que os guste…

Y no lo olvidéis, cuando estéis aburridos, coged unos papeles y vuestro boli favorito y ¡disfrutad escribiendo!

**Disclaimer****: **Arrow no me pertenece, ni tampoco cualquiera de sus personajes. Este fanfic está creado sin ánimo de lucro y con el único objetivo de entretener. Ninguna infracción de Copyright es intencionada.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el "Reto de Apertura: Libres Ciudadanos", del foro "Historias de Starling City"._

_**Número de palabras: **2.030_

* * *

**Tormentas**

Cuando Raisa cerró la última ventana de la cocina dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Cuando era niña, su padre le había enseñado a identificar los pequeños cambios en el aire, las leves variaciones de humedad… Esa noche habría tormenta, y estaba segura de que ella no era la única en la casa que lo sabía.

Desde que había vuelto de la isla, Oliver era más que capaz de predecir el tiempo que iba a hacer. Raisa no tenía la menor idea de qué le había pasado durante esos cinco años, pero sí que sabía una cosa; Oliver odiaba las tormentas. Lo veía tensarse cada vez que un relámpago iluminó la habitación donde se encontraba o cerrar los ojos cuando se escuchaba un trueno en la distancia. Oliver nunca dijo nada, y ella tampoco le comentó nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se avecinaba tormenta, Raisa dejaba un vaso de leche caliente en la mesilla de Oliver y "olvidaba" apagar la luz del pasillo. A la mañana siguiente, Oliver siempre se lo agradecía con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el vaso, ya vacío, en la fregadera; y Raisa se alegraba de haber podido ayudarlo, aunque tan sólo fuera un poco.

Esa noche no sería una excepción. A pesar de los grandes ventanales de la mansión, la luna, oculta tras grandes nubes grises apenas iluminaba su interior. Cuando Raisa llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Oliver encendió la luz, y se acercó despacio hasta su habitación. Tenía la puerta cerrada, cosa que la extrañó. Él siempre la dejaba abierta en las noches de tormenta.

Cuando Raisa entró, una corriente de frío aire nocturno la alcanzó, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Oliver estaba apoyado en el alféizar de la ventana, de espaldas a ella.

- Le traigo un vaso de leche señorito Oliver. - Le informó mientras lo dejaba en la mesita de noche, junto al cabecero de la cama.

- Muchas gracias Raisa. - Le contestó sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

Aunque él intentó ocultarlo, ella oyó el cansancio en su voz. Las preocupaciones, la falta de sueño… Eran cosas que él no le podía esconder. Raisa lo conocía demasiado bien para eso. Pero como había hecho desde que volvió de la isla, ella fingió no darse cuenta de lo atormentado que estaba.

- Que descanse.

- Tú también Raisa. Buenas noches.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para abandonar la habitación, un rayo iluminó la habitación y Raisa puedo ver el gran estremecimiento de Oliver. Por alguna razón, esa noche él estaba más agitado que nunca. Al tiempo que se dirigía a su propia habitación se preguntaba cuál podía ser el motivo.

Mientras tanto, Oliver veía estallar la tormenta.

Se sentía más que cansado, estaba realmente agotado, y sabía que debía dormir, pero dudaba que esa noche fuera a conseguir algo de sueño.

Aun así, cerró la ventana y se acercó a la cama. Cogió el vaso que Raisa había dejado y se bebió la leche de un sólo trago. Sintió bajar el líquido caliente por su garganta hasta su estómago, extendiéndose la calidez por su cuerpo. Esa sensación hizo que sonriera por primera vez en todo el día.

Se dejó caer en la cama con pesadez y sintió cómo su cuerpo le pedía descanso a gritos. Cerró los ojos e intentó ignorar la tormenta, como había hecho tantas y tantas noches en la isla. Y aunque le resultó realmente difícil, finalmente cayó en un sueño inquieto que no duró más que unas pocas horas.

Cuando despertó cogió el móvil de su mesilla y comprobó la hora. Eran poco más de las cinco. Pensó en levantarse e ir a entrenar a la guarida, pero seguía sintiéndose tan cansado como la noche anterior, así que desechó la idea.

En vez de eso, decidió quedarse un rato más en la cama. Sabía que no iba a poder volver a dormir, pero al menos conseguiría algo de descanso. No podía estar más equivocado.

Dio vueltas y más vueltas, perseguido por los recuerdos. Normalmente era capaz de dejar la mente en blanco gracias a las enseñanzas de Shado, pero esta vez no.

Había sido una larga semana. Habían tenido mucho trabajo en la oficina, y por las noches tampoco había parado ni un minuto. Pero eso no era un problema, era su día a día. Era otra cosa lo que lo tenía tan agitado: Hacía exactamente un año que había sido rescatado de Lian Yu por un barco pesquero.

Tumbado en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había vivido en la isla, en las personas que allí había conocido y perdido más tarde, en todo lo que había tenido que aprender por la fuerza, en la promesa que le había hecho a su padre… Pero también pensaba en todo lo que había vivido después. Intentaba buscar las cosas positivas de su vida, como su amistad con Diggle y Felicity, o la gente que había salvado tras su vuelta… Pero la lista de las cosas negativas siempre acababa siendo más larga.

Frustrado consigo mismo y cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse y desayunar algo. Pero a medida que bajaba las escaleras se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien. Sentía su cuerpo pesado, como sólo lo había sentido en la isla, tras varios días de intenso entrenamiento con Slade; y parecía que sus rodillas iban a fallarle en cualquier momento. Tuvo que agarrase a la barandilla cuando un leve mareo lo asaltó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y tomó un par de profundas respiraciones, antes de seguir bajando.

Cuando entró en la cocina se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró, sin percatarse de que Raisa estaba allí, mirándolo con preocupación, hasta que ella le preguntó:

- ¿Qué está mal, señorito Oliver?

- ¿Eh? No es nada Raisa, no te preocupes.

- ¿Está seguro? Se ve muy pálido.

- Sólo estoy un poco cansado. - Dijo con una falsa sonrisa - Llevo unos días sin dormir demasiado bien.

Raisa lo miró con cariño. Siempre había visto en Oliver a un chico de buen corazón. Pero desde su vuelta de la isla, le tenía preocupada. Ya no era aquel joven irresponsable, aunque a veces intentara aparentarlo. En su lugar había vuelto un hombre lleno de secretos y pesadas cargas. Podía verlo en su mirada, en sus gestos, en sus falsas sonrisas… Esas que nunca llegaban a sus ojos.

- Voy a prepararle algo de comer, ya verá cómo después se siente mucho mejor.

Oliver asintió en silencio, y la observó moverse por la cocina. Poco después, Raisa le acercó el plato con el desayuno.

- Aquí tiene.

A medida que metió alimento al cuerpo, el color fue volviendo al rostro de Oliver, pero aun seguía teniendo un aspecto cansado.

- Señorito Oliver, quizá me esté excediendo, pero, ¿está usted seguro de que se encuentra bien? Tal vez debería volver a la cama y dormir un poco más.

- No podría aunque quisiese. - Contestó casi de inmediato.

La sinceridad de su respuesta los sorprendió a los dos, y Raisa quiso aprovechar el momento para intentar ayudarlo. Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la mano, igual que hacía cuando era un niño y había algo que le preocupaba y no quería contárselo a sus padres.

- Sé que a veces los recuerdos son dolorosos, y que hablar de ellos da miedo, pero no puede guardárselo todo para usted siempre, señorito Oliver. Algún día deberá enfrentarse a todos esos demonios que lo atormentan.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso Raisa? - Preguntó Oliver extrañado.

- Porque sé que está sufriendo. Yo no sé lo que le pasó en esa isla, pero sé que perdió a su padre y a una amiga, que pasó cinco años lejos de sus seres queridos, y que a la vuelta nada era como antes. Ya ha pasado casi un año y—

- Basta. - Oliver le cortó con brusquedad.

Él sabía que tan sólo quería ayudarlo, pero esas palabras, esa referencia temporal le había impactado y asustado a partes iguales.

Raisa se sintió culpable, sabiendo que sus palabras lo habían herido, y que en esos momentos él tan sólo quería huir. _Pero entonces, ¿Por qué me ha dejado decirle todo eso? ¿Por qué se ha tensado tanto cuando…? _Y entonces se dio cuenta.

- ¿Hoy hace un año, verdad? Que lo rescataron, quiero decir.

Él cerró los ojos un momento, dudando si contestar o no. Finalmente los abrió de nuevo, dio un largo suspiro y le explicó:

- El barco pesquero que me recogió tardó casi dos semanas en llegar a tierra firme, y después pasaron varios días más hasta que pude llegar a la Embajada China y arreglar todo para que me permitieran volar de vuelta a Starling. Pero sí… Hoy hace un año que salí de aquella isla.

Raisa se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué contestar. Había presionado a Oliver más de lo que quizá debía, pero al menos había conseguido que le contase algo de aquella experiencia, aunque tan solo fuera el tiempo que tardó en poder volver a casa.

Aunque Oliver le había dicho que estaba bien, estaba segura de que no era así. Hacía tiempo que casi no sufría flashbacks, pero esa última semana habían vuelto a ser frecuentes. A pesar de que pasaba poco tiempo en casa, le había visto con la mirada perdida más de una vez durante las comidas, y lo había oído gritar por las noches a causa de las pesadillas, como aquellos primeros días tras su vuelta. El aniversario de su rescate le estaba afectando más de lo que quería admitir.

- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? -Le preguntó con su voz más suave, como si estuviese hablando con un animalillo herido y asustado.

- No gracias. Creo que voy a salir a tomar un poco el aire. - Dijo mientras se desembarazaba de las manos de Raisa

- Pero… Debería descansar, no tiene buen aspecto.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. - Mintió descaradamente, mientras se levantaba.

Lo que Oliver no esperaba era el gran mareo que lo asaltó al ponerse en pie. Su visión se volvió borrosa, su palidez alarmante y sus rodillas le fallaron nuevamente. Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejarse caer en la silla de nuevo, al tiempo que sentía su cabeza dando vueltas.

- ¡Señorito!

- Tranquila Raisa, estoy bien. Me he levantado demasiado deprisa, eso es todo.

- Vamos, déjeme ayudarle. Le acompañaré a su habitación.

-No, no es necesario. Estoy bien.

- Señorito Oliver… Apenas ha dormido en toda la semana, casi no ha comido… Si sigue así va a enfermar. Necesita descansar. _Por favor_. - Ella le pidió con la preocupación tan evidente en sus ojos que Oliver no pudo negarse esta vez.

- Está bien.

Mientras subían las escaleras, Raisa no mencionó lo pálido que estaba, ni cuánto se estaba apoyando en ella. Tampoco mencionó los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo ni las gotas de sudor que caían por su frente. Simplemente lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación y sentarse en la cama.

- Vuelvo en un minuto, voy a por un vaso de agua.

Oliver fue a decir algo, pero sabía que sería inútil, así que esperó a que volviera.

Cuando fue a beber, frunció el ceño y miró a Raisa con suspicacia.

- Sólo es agua con azúcar. Es bueno para las bajadas de tensión.

Oliver no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. Le recordaba los viejos tiempos, cuando aún era un niño y Raisa cuidaba de él al enfermar. Cuando se bebió el agua, dejó el vaso en la mesilla y se acomodó entre las sábanas. Raisa lo tapó con cariño y se sentó a su lado, masajeando suavemente sus sienes.

- No hace falta que te quedes Raisa. - Él le dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

- Shhh… Relájese. Es hora de dormir…

Lo cierto era que se sentía bien dejarse cuidar. _Sólo por esta vez_, se dijo para sí mismo antes de caer en el sueño más profundo y reparador que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

- Fin -


End file.
